Lost
by LizGilliesFan
Summary: Beck, Jade, Cat, and Robbie are chosen do go to do their own "man vs wild" episode, but all four of them. Cat and Jade get lost eventually. Mainly Bade and some Cabbie and Tandre! Rated T cuz i'm  paranoid. Some angst, sweet parts and suspense.
1. Chosen

"Cat, Jade, Robbie and Beck, stay for a sec…" Sikowitz started.

"Can I leave?" Jade asks annoyed obviously.

"Nope, you're going to listen to Sikowitz." Beck says, grabbing Jade's arm.

"What are you telling us!" Yells an excited Cat Valentine jumping up and down.

"Oh, Sikowitz, don't tell me that little boy is turning five now." Robbie says almost

"Oh, no, no, no, the news is that the tv show "man vs. wild" is having a special episode and they asked me if I could get four teenagers from a talented acting school to be in it and I chose y'all!" Sikowitz practically yelled at them.

"You what?" Said all of them, but Cat, at the same time.

"Wohoo, a tv show. This will be fun!" Cat screams.

"Well, I guess it could be fun." Beck says, nice as always.

"Only on one condition." Jade says. "You will pay us two grand each this time."

"Ok, if that's what it takes." Sikowitz says.

"Let's go now." Jade says, taking Beck by the hand.

"Ok lest go to lunch, bye Sikowitz!" Yelled Cat, running out with Beck and Jade.

**After they all left…**

"Hey, um Sikowitz?" Robbie says.

"What Robbie?" Sikowitz answers , regretting asking that.

"Ok so is it crazy that I like Cat Valentine?" Robbie asked, embarrassment written all over his face.

"No, no, it's not bad, but if you really like her then do it. Oh and this is like the time my friend's girlfriend said she didn't like him anymore and…"

"Well, thanks, bye." Robbie said, leaving a distracted weirdo standing there.


	2. News

**A/N: I will have Jade's 10 year-old stepsister in this story and Jade's cousin. Maybe more new characters will come. Oh and that day, Celia had no school because it was kind of a special holiday at her school so.**

**In Jade's house…**

"April, I'm home!" Jade screams and her words echoed in the huge West residence.

"JADE!" Jade's little stepsister Celia screams and goes downstairs to hug Jade.

Then in a matter of seconds, Jade's 14 year-old cousin was standing by them.

"April, are you feeling better?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, and Celia was really good today. She helped me do laundry and dishwashing." April said, really proud of the little girl.

"That is really good. Oh, and April, can I talk to you for a minute." Jade said, she had some news for her cousin.

"Ok sure, Celia, can you wait here?"

"Sure, uh huh." The child says, innocently.

"Ok so what's up, Jade?"

"Ok, so my dad and Pamela (A/N that is Celia's mom and Jade's dad's wife) won't be back from their work trip for a few more weeks and I need you to take care of Celia for me."

"What? Why can't you?"

"Ok so here's the deal. Me, Beck, Cat and Robbie are going on a trip."

"Really, where?"

"Well our crazy teacher signed us up for "teens vs. wild". It's kind of like a special episode of "man vs. wild. So please can you?"

"Um, sure."

"Thanks April. And um, we leave in two days and we'll be gone for a week."

"So from this Sunday to next Sunday?"

"Yeah."

**A/N: soooo? Any suggestions, comments anything? Please Review I'll post the next chapter if I get reviews please!**


	3. Day 1

**Teen vs. Wild day 1: **

"Jaaaaade, wakey wakey!"

"Huh…what…" Jade mumbled under her pillow.

"It's Teen vs. Wild day Jade!"

"I…don't…want…to…"

"You have to. No it's, and's or but's this time."

"You…can't make…me…err…go." Jade said as she yawned."

"Jade, come on!." Beck sat by the grouchy teenager and pulled her up to standing position.

"WHAT THE HELL BECK!" She got back to normal.

"Words hurt Jade."

"But…" She trailed off and fell onto his strong, tan arms.

"No but's I told you. Now get ready. I'm putting the bags on the car, okay?"

"Kay, I'm doing this for you and you only cuz I…"

"Say it Jade. It would be so…"

"I LOVE YOU OKAY!"

"Jade that sounded so nice. I wish you said it more often."

"Good try, Beck, now let me get ready."

"Ok."

"YAY! YOU ARE HERE!" Cat said running to Beck and his tired loved one resting her head on his shoulder. (A/N it is 7:00 a.m. and they are going on an helicopter that will drop them off on the forest for the show.)

"Yeah, yeah…" Jade said, yawning.

"Sure, so when do we leave?" Beck asked the redhead.

"In 10 minutes. Oh, look there's Robbie!" She said and ran off to him.

"Watch your step, you don't want to fall!" Beck yelled to Cat.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" Cat yelled, clinging to to Robbie's arm.

"Nothing, nothing, Cat, now let's go, we'll be late." Robbie said, calming her down as they got to the couple.

**Once they got dropped off…**

"Ewww!" Cat cried, as she stepped on some mud with her vans shoes.

"Get over it, Cat, that is what this is "teen vs. wild. Oh, and I told you to wear tennis shoes." Jade said.

"Let me remind you, words hurt, Jade." Beck said, taking her and and pulling her to walk with him.

"That is so true!" Cat said running off to a tree.

"CAT, don't get on that tree!" Robbie shrieked, but it was too late. Cat was up the tree until…

"AHHHHH!" Screaming Cat fell, but Robbie caught her just in time.

"Cat, you scared me, don't ever do that again." Robbie yelled with Cat in his arms.

"Kay" Cat said.

"I guess you do have that muscle I questioned myself about!" Jade said as Cat laughed along with her.

**At night…**

Beck and Jade were laying by their created fireplace and Robbie and Cat were swinging on a vine on a non-poisonous tree they found.

"Watcha drawing?" Beck asked her, breaking the silence.

"A Yin-Yang symbol."

"A what?"

"Beck, I swear, if you do not know that that is I will call a mental doctor."

"I do know, but why?"

"Because I love the Yang symbol."

"Huh?"

"The boy is the Yang symbol so I love the Yang symbol."

"Who is the Yang symbol?"

"BECK! You are the Yang and I am the Yin, and Yin loves Yang."

"You are forgetting something there…"

"I hate you."

"Love you too, Jade." Beck said, pulling Jade up and carrying her "bridal style" to the cave where they would spend the night. Then, when he put her in the towel he set up for her, she said "You know I actually do love you,*yawn* right?" Beck bent down to his girlfriend and lied next to her. "Yes, Jade, I know, but I love you more…"

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do…not…"

"Do too…"

"Oh, whatever let's sleep." Jade said, putting her head on his chest.

"Good night, tomorrow will be a good day." Beck said softly, kissing the top of a now sleeping Jade's head.

**A/N: Soooooooooo do y'all like it? **

**Don't forget to review!**


	4. Lost

**A/N: Please keep on with reviews and give me some suggestions PLEASE! **

**That night, Beck got a call from Jade's father. It was a voicemail that he said that Jade had her leukemia check on the Sunday they came back and that if she had any type of pain, that she was having a leukemia reaction. Beck ignored and said to himself 'nothing will happen to her'. He was wrong at that moment.**

**Teen vs. Wild day 2:**

"**Awwwhhh." Cat yawned loudly as she woke up.**

"**Errr" Robbie mumbled.**

"**Cat? It's only 7:00!" Beck said, still a bit sleepy.**

"**Beck, huhhh?" I said, clinging to his right arm.**

"**WAKE UP PEOPLE! It's teen vs. wild so we have to keep going." Cat said, jumping in place.**

"**Ok, I guess." Robbie said as he stood up.**

**Then, Beck woke up and took picked Jade up. The other two went outside to eat a sandwich they had brought. **

**Jade POV:**

"**Ok, let's go!" Said Beck, pulling me towards him and telling me to walk faster. I was kind of tired to walk, so I leaned against him. He put his arm around me and looked back to check on Cat and Robbie. They were not far behind, so we kept walking. **

"**Beck…my bag is heavy!" I said and he got my bag from me and kept walking.**

"**Oh." **

"**What, Beck, what's wrong?"**

"**We have to swim that pond!" **

"**So?"**

"**You can't get in the water because of the germs that can make your leukemia bad again!" Beck said this a little too loud.**

"**Jade has leukemia?" Robbie and Cat asked in unison.**

"**Yes, since I was twelve. When I had the hydrocephalus attack in 7****th**** grade, the blood clot I had caused the leukemia."**

"**What hydrocephalus attack?" Robbie asked curious.**

"**Oh, please don't ask about that **_**stupid**_** hydrocephalus attack!" Beck says, but Jade took it the wrong way.**

**And that is when the goth chick decided to run away, leaving them speechless.**

"**JADE!" Beck said running up to her. "I did not mean it like that!"**

**Meanwhile, with Cat and Robbie.**

"**Did you know about her cancer, Cat?" **

"**Yeah and about her ADD."**

"**ADD?"**

"**Yeah, that is why she gets aggravated fast and all those stuff make her life horrible."**

"**What things? If I had known this stuff, I would've been more careful and not call her "poisonous bitch".**

"**You called her that!"**

"**Yeah…but…um…it was…I didn't."**

"**So you started the rumor!"**

"**Im…Cat…I'm."**

"**There's no time for sorry! Screw you, Robert Shapiro!"**

**With that, Cat ran off to Beck and Jade.**

"**Jade,wait, JADE!" Beck yells as Jade is preparing to jump off the cliff to the water. **

"**I have cancer. I'll die soon or later and anyways if I survive, I have my phone so you can tell me you're with April or Tori now. And if a strong condition like hydrocephalus is stupid for you, then why'd you save me, huh?"**

"**JADEEEEE!" Cat yells, jumping right behind her. And that is when the girls died, no I'm kidding, but that is when they got…LOST.**

**A/N: Sorry it was short but I had no inspiration and I wanted to give y'all something so please don't forget review!:))**


	5. Sobs

**A/N: Please keep on with nice reviews! This right now will continue on 5 days after the girls got lost, at like 7:00 pm. Just Cat thinking and talking**

Cat POV:

I was getting changed into my pj's when I heard huge sobs coming from outside. I grabbed my coat and went out to see what it was. Freezing air brushed on my face as I tried to run to the dark fireplace. When I got there, I saw something incredible. Jadelyn West was sitting on the floor with her head buried in the palms of her hands. She was now yelling "I love him!" Over and over and over again. I felt her pain ache in my own heart. How much would it hurt me if I had to be away from my 2 year-long boyfriend who **loves **me. Okay it would feel awful! Yeah like just as bad as the time my brother pushed me off the window and then I got really hurt and… Oh Cat stop thinking about yourself! Your best friend is in a terrible state! Let me go help Jade! Yay let's hep!

"Jade?" I whispered, getting close to her and sitting by her.

(Still sobbing) "Cat please leave me alone!"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!"

"Nothing, Cat, I'm sorry, Its just…"

"Jade?"

Jade started crying again onto my shoulder. God, she misses Beck a terrible lot. Poor Jade.

"Jade, it's okay, I know you miss him a lot. I kind of miss Robbie too."

"Cat, sometimes I just wish…that I was different, you know, nicer to people."

"Well, Jade this is who you are and you know you can always count on me, Beck and Andre."

"What if *sobs* I…I…never see him again. *sobs*"

"Jade, don't say that, you know that Beck loves you and is probably missing you a lot right now too, right?"

"Yeah, I hope he's not making out with Vega right now."

This made me laugh. And I even think she laughed too. At least I saw a tiny grin come from her mouth.

"Yeah, Jade *yawn* lets sleep. Tomorrow is a brand new day."

"Kay, Cat."

Jade POV:

Wow, Cat is really smart. She is my best friend and is really supportive on this. I still really wonder if Beck misses me. And what I said before, I really hope he is not doing that right now! And how she said, tomorrow is a new day and could be the day we get rescued. I just wish Beck was here right now, holding me in his arms, and kissing my forehead like if I was his little sister. And yeah, besides the make outs and stuff, I really consider him my older and wiser brother. How he scolds me and always calms me down. Yeah, we are more like siblings and I wish people could see that. Oh well, I'm sleeping now. Anyways, as I mutter to myself every night _FUCK VEGA FUCK VEGA FUCK VEGA…HHHHSSSHHHH…._


	6. Praise for Jade

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated! LOL Thank you so much for the kind reviews loves! Anyways, I'm using a line from "gossip girl" I do not own it or anything else!**

**Okay so this is in Beck's POV the day after the last chapter before this:**

Okay so it's Monday. My biggest concern right now is Jade West. She is lost in the woods alone with un-helpful Cat and probably having a hard time without me there to help her. Have I ever mentioned how much she needs me? Okay so she is the school's bitch. I know that, but she is also the girl who's mom died when she was little. Also, the girl has ADD and Cancer. And a few years ago she has a horrible panic attack. She is lucky I was there to help her. Yes, we were best friends for years before becoming, you know, a thing. And the fact that I don't care about her outside self, kind of scares me sometimes. But I know that she is not really like that. She comes to my RV in tears when somebody said something mean to her, like when people call her whore, or even gank. They don't know Jade West like I do.

"Beck." Andre said, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Class is over. You overslept."

"Okay, okay, im sorry, I was just.." I trailed off.

"Don't worry, we know." He said, putting his arm around a tired Tori Vega.

I looked at him strangely. Since when have these two been going out?

"Okay, so me and Tori are officially a couple!" Yelled Andre, really exited and happy.

"Yeah, I'm…um…happy…for you…man." I mumble, suddenly having loss of words.

I left. I had to find Robbie to see if the air police (A/N yeah, air police, like let's say, policemen that go help rescue people in helicopters.) called Robbie to say they found them. "Please let them be alive and fine, God, please." I prayed silently.

Just then, Bianca (Jade's 15 year old stepsister, Celia's sister, goes to Hollywood arts and has a major crush on Beck.) walked past me and snaked her arms around my neck, kissing me hard. Since when is **she** my girlfriend? I mean, she's pretty and blonde and all, but I'm fucking dating JADE! Oh my Jade! She could be dying and I'm making out with her sister!

"Bi…bi…bianc…ca..sss…ttop!" I scream in between her disgusting kisses. Ugh, she is such a showoff. Just then, she pulled away and tapped my shoulder.

"Relax, Becky, she doesn't love you because if she did she would…"

"Wait.." I tried to stop her but it was too late. Her lips crashed onto mines. This felt so wrong. I'll have to hit this bitch if that's what it takes.

"OWWWWW!" Bianca screams, whom I had just punched in the face. Not hard, but I did punch her. I did it for my girlfriend, the one I love.

**2 days later (Wednesday)**

Oh my god! It's been nine days since I last saw Jade. I feel like my heart has something missing. I need somebody to call me bad stuff (as joking), I need someone to talk to, to be with, to be in love with. I need a girl that would say "I love you, bastard" instead of just "I love you" because that's just how she is. And when she gets back, she'll probably call me that because of the whole make-out fiasco with her sister.

Robbie said the police is trying their best to find them but I don't just want Jade back, I need to have Jade back. Now I remember why I loved Jade. It was so because she made no apologies about being exactly who she was. She didn't care who called her goth or emo. Nope, not Jade. She always takes a step forward, looking at the world as if to say "I don't need anyone to survive". But deep down, I know that she is not as independent as to say that. She has cancer and ADD so she practically depends on me since her dad is always on business trips. I really am seriously worried about her. I deeply hope she's okay.

_Dear Lord almighty in the deep blue skies, please let my Jadey be okay. _

_She has been through so much and she needs someone to hold her. _

_When I tell her that I love her, I mean it. _

_I regret always my kiss with Bianca. _

_Please, God, help her cancer and ADD. _

_Please Lord, help her anger and let her control herself. _

_Please let her imagine she has me by her right now. _

_I truly wish I would be,_

_Amen_


	7. Terror in the Woods

**A/N OMYGOD! I was on vacation and didn't take my laptop so couldn't update BUT here it is…Chapter 7 YAY! It's a bit crazy at first I'm warning you! Anyway hope you like it!**

Jade POV:

I woke up. One more horrid day in this never-ending wilderness. Great, just great. I miss Beck so much. Wish he was here so bad. Or better yet, me over there, safe and sound. For the record this does NOT mean I'm scared. It's just weird and I miss him. Now I just have to hear Cat's squeaky voice annoy me one more time…

"Holy chiz!" I scream, running over to a redhead that looked unconscious and was lying across the floor, with blood all over her stomach and left arm. "What the hell happened!" She remained silent. I go grab some water from the lake, throw it over her and cover her small body in the white towel I had left. Oh god, Cat was shot. I can't believe my best friend was killed and I am just left here alone in the woods! "Crap, crap, crap!" I mutter under my breath, trying my best to help Cat. Please let her be alive. She can't die on me. Please, Cat, you can make it.

One second I'm helping my best friend and the next my mind drove me to do this insane thing. Cat is dead so what's wrong with me dying, too. Either way, I won't be able to fight this alone. I grab some spare paper from my diary (omygod why was she reading this!) Well, I really don't care cuz she is unconscious or possibly dead so I doesnt matter. Okay, so I make a fire with the paper. It then turns into a huge one. "CAT!" I scream, getting her and running away with her until I don't see the fire anymore. I seriously regret this crazy suicide thing that came over me. Like, really, why did I even try to kill myself! OMG that's bizarre for me to do. Beck always said I was perfect to him, so why do I have this weird feeling he is not even thinking of me right now. Anyways, I have to get out of this woods…

BOOM! I hear an unusual sound and I feel a sudden pain on my thighs, on my waist and all the way to my shoulders. Sombody shot me. I can't open my eyes and I hear this person, probably a guy with his deep and vicious voice, mutter something into my ear. 'You'll be dead, just like Cat and you'll never…see…BECK…again… Got it"

I was panicked and not able to respond so I just mumbled stray letters. But he took it the wrong way. He started punching me and kissing me at the same damn time! I was inmobile and weak. I couldn't speak or feel or see. I was lucky I could hear, but what he said scared me a lot. Then, he started kicking my ribs and bitting down my neck. What the fuck is this!He was kind of raping me and abusing me at the same time but I couldn't tell who it was. It was probably from Hollywood Arts or maybe one of the guys from the North Ridge soccer team. Yeah because my soccer team kicked the NRHS girls' team's assess two weeks ago and the boys were mad.

'Beck, please come save me…' That was my last thought until I went totally unconscious.

**A/N: Oh my…finally update! Hope u liked please review if you're going to be nice **** Thanks so much 4 the reviews!**

**Love, Lexi**


	8. Jade's Recovery

**A/N Chapter 8…Here it is!**

Beck's POV:

"Miss West woke up!" The doctor screams at me, as I come in to the hospital. Jade has been in a coma for two months since they found her and Cat in the woods. Cat got out of surgeries two weeks after they found them, but Jade stayed in coma. Anyways, this is exiting!

"She woke up! Can I see her, please!" I plead, and the doctor lets me inside. I was so happy! Finally she wakes up! I thought she had died!

"Careful Mr. Oliver, Miss West won't get out until we finish her tests and shots. And a bad news is that her leukemia is no longer in remission. It got really bad, but we can't use chemo, so her hair won't be gone. And, Mr. Oliver, she won't be able to remember much. She will be able to walk, eat, talk, potty and do everything. She will probably know how to sing, dance, act, play soccer, but she won't remember any events in the past year or before. She might not even remember you. She has amnesia, according to our test results." The doctor said, leading me to Jade's room.

When I saw her, she looked exactly like she did before. I have been visiting her for the past two months since they found her. I can't believe she might not remember our relationship. But, I promised myself I would do whatever it takes to get Jade back. To get MY GIRL back. I will have to remind her that her mom is dead, that she was my best friend and then my girlfriend, I'll even have to tell her who I am! Ugh, this will be hard, because, regardless, Jade will still be the same Jade. The single-minded, overly-possessive, never-says-i-love-you Jade I used to love. I still do, and I always will.

"Jadey…" I started, grabbing her hand. She looked at me and asked a simple, sweet, who are you. When she said that, I almost cried. My girl can't remember me!

"It's me, Beck, your best friend." I told her. I couldn't tell her I was her boyfriend because I needed to refresh her memory first.

"Oh…" She said and gripped my hand even harder. Maybe she remembers a little bit. "Beck, am I going to school tomorrow? I want to go to acting class…" She asked. She probably thinks she is fine. Oh this will take a while to get used to the stupid non-Jade- like questions. "No, Jade, you have more shots and you have to try to remember everything about your life before you go back. And you have to stretch your muscles, Jadey." I told her calmly. Luckyly she doesn't get mad when I call her "Jadey" now. That would make things even worse.

I spent the next few weeks reminding her of stuff. She remembers now that I was her boyfriend, but she has a hard time phrasing what she says and it's a bit confusing. She can walk just a little without tripping on me and she can remember her dad, Celia, Andre, Tori, Cat and Robbie. Now, she is having some chicken soup as I give her a massage.

"Hi Beck!" Bianca said, walking in and kissing my cheek. Bloody hell, this won't help!

"Um…" That was all I could mumble. Jade was staring at me, tears running through her cheeks. She doesn't have much energy to be that much possessive, but in her eyes I can note her sadness. Because I know that no matter what she goes through, she is still my tough, bitchy girl. And you know I wouldn't have it any other way. She has been through a lot lately and since she was little. I still feell like I shouldn't tell her about the leukemia, since it's Jade we're talking about, she will probably freak out. And soon or later, she will find out about my kiss with her sister.

Jade still speechless, Bianca left, giving me a red rose with her signature on it and a note that said "I love you babe." Is she crazy? I don't love or even like her!

"I'm with Jade!" I scream at her. She muttered something before leaving and soon enough, Jade fell asleep. I picked up my stuff, kissed Jade's forehead, and went home. I have been living in the Wests recidence since Jade was found to take care of Celia. Jade's dad and stepmom left for another trip two days after they came to see Jade, so I've been watching Celia for them. Life has been hard the past few months, but I will get my girl through this. She is a strong girl, so she will probably do well on her treatments. Please god, help my girl on this. And thatnk you god for not letting Bianca tell Jade about "the thing". Jade isn't ready to know yet, but when I tell her, please let it be okay god.

**A/N: The end sucks I know, but I didn't know how to end this chapter. I'll update soon, promise! Don't forget to review!**


	9. THE Confession

**A/N: Haven't updated in ages, I know! Lots of homework and TAKS! But here's a chap maybe not that long but we'll see how it goes. Anyway…**

**Jade POV:**

Ok, so Beck just fucking left me alone in this hellhole of a hospital! And what was that bitch, I mean, my _sister_ (ugh, I hate even calling her that! She doesn't deserve to be my sister!) doing here! I swear, when I find out what Beck's up to with my sister, I will make life a living hell for that skank! And yeah, I curse a lot, but right now, I don't give a chiz cuz who knows if they have been dating while I was in those woods! Okay, Jade, stop the negative. Everything will be just fine like Beck said. So for now, I'll go with "it's all fine", even if it probably isn't.

Just then, Vega walked in. Lovely, just lovely. At least she's on my team now that she's with André. And soon enough, the nurses and André came in as well. They said I would be going home today, right after my leukemia shots. Wait, leukemia shots? I have cancer and Beck didn't tell me? Bloody hell…

"So I have cancer?" I asked Tori and raised and eyebrow. "And Beck never told me?"

"It's okay, Jade, it's in remission. And Beck told me you've had it since the seventh grade, Jade."

Wait, since seventh grade? Oh, right, he told me about the hydrocephalus attack, but he never told me I had CANCER!

"Oh, ok."

"Kay, Jade, we will go ahead and get the shots for you." Tori said, and left.

"Wait, Vega!" I yelled, and startled her a bit. She might as well tell me now before anything else bad happens.

"Oh, Jade! You scared me! What do you need?" She said, and came back in, standing next to me.

"Look, Vega, something is up with Beck and Bianca and I need to know what it is!" I yelled. I deserve to know. And if it's bad, it's better hear it from her,than from the worst sister in the world, right?

"Wait, Beck didn't tell you?" She asked. Of course I don't know! Why else would I be asking!

"Tell. Me. What?" I said in a threating tone that would make the babies cry.

"Ok, Jade, I will tell you this slowly. Please promise me you will make up with Beck after this. He really loves you and it was Bianca's fault, okay?" She sighed and waited for my response.

"Sure." I said sarcastically, but she told me anyway.

"Ok, so at school a few months ago, when you and Cat were lost, Beck was walking down the hall and Bianca ran up to him, and kissed him. Beck tried to stop her, but she kept kissing him. He kissed back a little, but was trying to pull away as well. He couldn't take it, so he punched her. Not hard, but still. Please, Jade, don't fight with him! It was all a mistake!" Tori explained as fast as her mouth could allow her to. Oh my, look at this life of mine! Such a fucked up life I have and they make it worse by kissing! Bianca is going to effing pay!

* * *

We arrived at my house at like, six o' clock. Robbie was driving, and Cat was in the passenger seat. I was in the seat behind Cat, beside Tori and André, who were making out like horny rabbits in a hole. That was, like, the nastiest thing I've had to see since the picture of Bianca and Beck making out that came into my mind when Tori told me the story. Ugh, disgusting!

When we got there, André pulled me into the house and rang the doorbell(He did not have a key). I had to use a wheelchair still, and since my house had an indoor elevator, I could go on it with my wheelchair. I really hope Beck tells me the truth and that he regrets it more than the kiss with Tori at the beginning of tenth grade. And Bianca will go through whatever the chiz I wanna do to her for being such a whorehole!

Upstairs in my room, were Beck and Celia. They had done a fantastic job! They had put a table for two with it's own menu that had the title "Celia's Italian restaurant". It also said at the bottom of the page " P.S. we serve shrimp **without **the tails!"! How nice of them. The lights were off with only one candle with smell of strawberries. Wow, I gotta give 'em credit even if Beck made his mistake. But I have decided to be nice and let him explain before yelling. Well, probably not.

"JADE!" Celia yelled and hugged me. I hugged back and said hi back. She asked lots of questions and showed me the menu.

"Aww, Celia thanks! And I will order shrimp pasta!"

"Well, Jade, you should know I cooked it, and Beck helped me with the hot oven. I'm already ten, so he showed me to cook. Actually, he has been amazing with me, unlike my own sister. Bianca has been fantasizing over Beck since forever. Oh well, I guess I should leave you two alone to discuss some issues. See you guys later with the food okay."

"Okay." Me and Beck said in unison.

When Celia left, I decided I am going to go calm on Beck. For the first time ever, I won't yell at him.

"Beck, Tori told me everything. She told me that you kissed Bianca." I said, calmly.

"Jade, she kissed-"

"YOU KNOW THAT I CAN'T STAND HER! WHY WOULD YOU KISS HER? YOU BETTER HAVE A VALID EXCUSE FOR THIS OR YOU WILL BOTH PAY-"

He dove over the table and grabbed my shaky hands. He said that he did not feel the passion and that he tried pulling away. He admitted that he kissed back a bit, but he said that he regrets it more than anything he had ever done. He then walked behind me and started massaging my shoulders until I was calm. He picked me up, twirling me across the room, and kissed my forehead as he stopped twirling me. The cheesiest fairytale happy ending ever if you ask me, but I loved it as well. Of course, with him, I went with how cheesy it all was.

"Beck, I believe you, but it was extremely cheesy."

"I know, but I also know you love it."

" NO I DO NOT!"

"Yes you do."

"NO I FUCKING-" He stopped me again and kissed me. A soft, self-explanatory kiss. He really meant it.

"I love you, Jade." He said softly, as he put me back down in my seat.

"I know." I said. He raised his eyebrow, as if wanting me to say it, too.

"Okay, Beck, love you too." I told him and he grinned.

"That's my girl." He said, and he went to help Celia with the food. I pulled up a chair for Celia and we all ate shrimp pasta with NO tails. Ah, I guess it all went well and I'm getting some sweet revenge on Bianca. You just wait, sis. .Wait.

**A/N: PLZ REVIEW! VIRTUAL COOKIES!**


End file.
